Forever Until The Day
by Lilith darkstorm
Summary: With the world at its worst; Sailor Saturn is due to awaken to end it all. However, the scouts-now living normal lives are not prepared to let what fate has written for them…READ AND REVIEW ME!


_**Author's note**; Hiya Sailor Moon fans, here I present to you my first ever Sailor Moon fic, and probably one of my darkest fanfiction so far. I've loved Sailor Moon for as long as I can remember, now I hope this love shines through the work I am about to present to you. _

_**Disclaimer**; I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters, nor do i own most of the poetry I have/will be using in my story (some are made by others and some were simply inspiration). However I do own a collection of the inner senshi and Black Lady as 2 inch figurines. They stand proudly and oddly on my window sill. _

_**Thanks to**; 1) _**Suburban Senshi**_, check out the website;dr - xadium . genvid . com (make sure that you remove the spaces) and look under wallpapers. The one titled 'Senshi Kakumei Saturn' to me was so powerful and inspiring that I had to create a fanfiction based around that idea. Whoever created that wallpaper, if you know who did or you created it please post a review and state your name for the record so I may type it up here in my new chapter. Thanks! _

_2) _**Rhino** _at_ _net - junkie . org / forum / index . php ? showtopic 686_ (_again_ _remove the spaces) , for posting a piece of inspiring Sailor Saturn wallpaper, the words typed on it played a big part in many of my words _. 

_3) Myboyfriend_ **Andy Rawlings**_-even though he'll probably never read this, but he is in a brilliant sounding rock band, whichis called; 'Forever until the day', so he was my inspiration on coming up with a title for this fanfic._

* * *

Forever Until the Day-Prologue

_It is overwhelming…_

_I can feel them…or should I say 'felt' them_

_…everyone…_

_I felt their screams, _

_their__ sorrows,_

_their regrets and their pain _

_as__ they accepted their inevitable deaths. _

_Their wasted deaths, _

_hanging__ in the mist, _

_all__ for a price that has not been received. _

_How long must I endure this? _

_How much longer must humans suffer? _

_Is there any hope, _

_any__ peace, _

_any__ salvation left in this shattered darkness? _

_Elongated wars, _

_rubble__ and ruin, _

_the__ endless floods of tears and rivers of blood, _

_the__ eternal ringing of silent screams,_

_is this what humanity is reduced to? _

_Reduced to this…this…_

_this__ pile of filth and disgusted and twisted reason for living…_

_to__ torture…_

_to__ lie…_

_to__ steal…_

_to__ hate…_

_to__ die… _

* * *

_Where am I? I swear I have been here before, this smell, this fear, this anguish… Yet, I feel as if I'm not really here, like as if I'm in some sort of trance. Is this a dream? Am I still in the comfort of my own bed, snoring beside my husband back at home in our home in England with our little baby girl…sleeping in the room opposite? I wish to believe this is a dream…but…_

_My vision, so much darkness, can someone turn on the light? Anyone got a torch? A lighter? Anything…just something to give me some sort of light…I hate the darkness, brings me so many sad memories, memories that I have left behind and I wish never to return to in a hurry._

_Wait…I see something…over there…in the far distance…hello? Is someone there? There must be…otherwise…where is all the screaming coming from? They are human screams; I've heard them enough times to know…_

_There is some sort of light in the background, very faint, almost extinguished…I can just about make out the faint lines of something…or someone in the darkness…but I'm to far away to see…_

_Maybe I should call out to her…or him…or whatever it is…but how? This air, it's so full of dirt, dust and grit…I can barely breathe…toxic, filling up my lungs and replacing my much needed oxygen with its own poison. Short of breathe…no…wait…now I'm not breathing at all…I can't…it's too much… _

_No…now I feel nauseous…I feel as if I'm being tossed and turned in many directions…I know its due to the lack of oxygen…must open my mouth…to breathe…but I can't…not now…to much...poison…you can't make me…I won't sink myself to let me breathe in this venomous air! I won't! I WON'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I-_

"MAMA! FOR THE LAST TIME WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Voices from a distance shook me out of the dream; a soft, squeaky and familiar voice-coming from a body of a small girl, jumping energetically on my bed. Making my half asleep body bounce as well, not exactly the waking up I was hoping for! I groaned and stretched my arms above my head, reaching for the ceiling, my mind half wondering what my dream was about. But my thinking was shortly disrupted but the frustrated look on my little girl's face. I held the top half of my body up to look at the beautiful girl kneeling beside me.

"FINALLY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP!" I held my index finger on my lips to indicate her to turn down her voice volume, that's so like her-always full of energy, spirit and vigour…even first thing in the morning…

"Still a little early for me sweetheart…" I groaned, her face illustrating her guilt

"Sorry mama…but you promised me that you would drop me into school today! Since daddy had to leave early for that 'big meeting'."

"Did I?...oh yeah…" Snips of moments from last night's conversation with my husband came flooding back to me, I stretched out my arms once more.

"…what time does school start?"

"8 o'clock"

"And…yawn…what time is it now?"

"7:35am…no…now its 7:36am" she replied as she stared intensely at my digital clock radio on my bed-side cabinet. My eyes were now wide open for realising how late it was, "WELL WHAT ARE YOU STILL IN YOU PYJAMAS FOR! GO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" I playfully kicked her of my bed, she ran into her room as I quickly slapped on make-up, a pair of jeans, pink blouse and a pair of trainers. I quickly tied back my long blonde hair, in my most favourite and most known hair style, 2 pig-tails tied to the sides of my heads, with 2 hair balls on the top-keeping it all together. Or as my friends used to call them-'meatballs'. Had the nickname 'meatball head' for ages because of this hair style. Oddly enough not many people have their hair in this style, well…apart from my daughter. We ran down stairs and wolfed down our 'Sugarpuff' cereals, the only thing I was grateful for is that my husband had already made our darling's lunch, saving me the trouble of doing it. He knows me too well, he knows that I'll probably forget to do it or get up too late for me to make it myself…or both! I maybe a klutz, but he loves me all the same.

We ran towards the car and dashed off towards her grade school, or as they call it over here in England…primary school. I pressed hard on the acceleration pedal and breezed over a few red lights, thankfully we got to her school on time. I braked in front of her school and kissed her on the forehead before she opened the car door to the pavement.

"Bye mama, love you." She called to me as she went to join her little group of friends

"Bye Chibi-usa…have a good day…I love you too." I replied as I watched her go into the classroom with her class teacher and her class mates, before I drove off back home.

This may not seem much of a life to many people; many have amore exciting life than mine-some others may have others to live for apart from their siblings. But this is my life, the life that I have made for me and my husband; Mamoru. But it wasn't always like this, before this, before we moved from Japan to England, before I gave birth to my pride and joy, I had another life. One filled with danger and evil. One that put my friends, my lovers and my own life on the line every second of every day, one that makes this life seem boring and dull. But the life I lead now, I wouldn't trade it for the world, and the life I left behind, shall remain as fragments of memories for many years to come.

For many years ago, I was a champion of justice, the 'Messiah' to many who had heard of me, the once 'future Queen of the Moon Kingdom', the most powerful sailor solider of all. I was known by many yet hidden from millions more…I was a 'pretty solider', one of the sailor senshi…known as 'Sailor Moon'.

* * *

_What do you think? Eh? Please read and review. And please forgive me, for I have a busy life now that I am in college and I hardly ever have the time to go on the computer to type up my beloved stories. So updating may take awhile…you have been warned! _


End file.
